


Ringing in the New Year in Lazytown

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hey look a news year fic the day after christmas, M/M, We all know whats gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: I should probably work on my two active fics but instead I keep writing single chapter stories.





	

It was ten minutes to midnight, ten minutes to the new year. Everyone in Lazytown was gathered in the sports field, enjoying the party. They had all agreed that New Years would be the one day they would stay up, and although they were all a little tired, they were having fun.

Robbie was sitting on a bench, drinking a cup of juice, looking up at the sky, when Sportacus decided to join him.

"Hello, Robbie! How are you?" He chirped.

"Fine, how are you, Sportadork?" Robbie asked, looking over at him.

"I'm fantastic! It's almost the new year. Are you excited?" Sportacus jumped up the bench, startling the villain.

"Yeah, sure." Robbie said, staring up at the strange man.

"Have you got any resolutions?" Sportacus reached down and yanked Robbie up to stand with him, making him drop his cup.

"Have I got any what?" Robbie asked,looking down at the purple stain in the snow.

"Like, things you want to accomplish or change next year?" He explained.

"Oh, yeah. I want to make better machines, that actually work." Robbie said, thinking back to all his machines that turned on him. "What about you, Sportaflop?"

"I want to be less afraid!" 

Robbie heard the mayor call out "20 seconds! Everyone ready?"

He'd spent 10 minutes talking to Sportacus.

"You? Afraid? Of what?!" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"Well, there's a lot of things I'm afraid to do." Sportacus explained, a light blush appearing across his face.

"Like what?"

"5!"

"4!"

"Well, like this."

"3!"

"2!:

Robbie muffled a yelp of surprise as he was yanked forward, Sportacus smashing their lips together. He heard the fireworks going off in the distance, and cursed himself for loving the cheesy romanticness of this moment.

"Happy New Years!" The kids screamed. Sportacus let Robbie go, and he stumbled off the bench.

"Wow,Sporty. I think I like your resolution. You should really keep it up." Robbie laughed.

"Well, I'll start now. Let's dance." Sportacus said, holding out his hand.

"I can't dance." Robbie scoffed.

"Yes, you can. I've seen you. Now, come on." Sportacus grabbed his hand, and spun him around.

They spent the morning of January 1st dancing around the field, long after everyone had gone home to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably work on my two active fics but instead I keep writing single chapter stories.


End file.
